


相见

by Rinyuuno



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinyuuno/pseuds/Rinyuuno





	相见

拉克提卡大森林的状况看起来比其他地区要好上一些。即使在遭受“光之泛滥”的当下，整个森林看起来也郁郁葱葱，粗壮的巨树主干隔得老远，顶部的树冠却紧密相连，偶尔露出一小块空隙，阳光便肆意地落进森林里来，照出一片片流动的薄雾，更像是为永昼的现在带来了清晨。

不过此时，如果按照原初世界的昼夜交替来计算，已经是入夜。

拂晓众人和修特拉会合的某个夜晚，到处点着幽幽的烛光，或许只有本该是夜晚的火光才能让人们想起幽黑而静谧的夜。

“这里的人一边战斗一边生存，第一世界各个地方的人都活得不容易啊。”桑克瑞德四处巡视了一圈回来，挑了个干净的地方坐了下来，小敏菲利亚也坐在他身边，安静地听着拂晓的几人交谈。

“同样的事情，艾欧泽亚各地每天都在上演，正因为艰辛，才有努力活下去的意义，”修特拉接过他的话，“所以我们的目标不会改变，一定要解决这个世界的危机。嘶——好辣，你带来的这个调料味道太重了。”她张开嘴急促的喘气，看着精灵菲尼克斯说道，手中的蔬菜汤也不过只喝了一口。

“哈哈哈，有辣味才过瘾嘛，我想以你的性子，肯定不愿意吃一些刺激的食物，但你在这森林里呆了这么久，就没想过换个口味吗？”菲尼克斯又打开酒囊足足喝下一大口，舒爽地吐了口气。

“既然这么享受安逸，不如回去尤鲁莫尔继续混个市民当当。”于里昂热正清算着手中的占星卡牌，谁都没注意到他什么时候放下了手中的蔬菜汤。

“我可没有要享受安逸，”菲尼克斯赶紧摆手，递给说不出话的猫魅一碗清水，“不好意思。”

修特拉费力地憋出一个“我没事”的表情，接过来将碗里的清水一饮而尽。

“好了，”修特拉开口道，“只是眼下的情况根本不能松懈，我们还没能找到光之守卫，也就没法解放这个地区，何况……”她又吐了吐舌头喘口气，“另一边还有瓦斯利的威胁。”

菲尼克斯赶紧殷切地接过碗，附和说道，“是啊，不过事情都是一点一点解决的，急也没用。你看看我们老于上课的时候，那叫一个不急不缓，这都快一个星历了，我还没学完妖精语呢？”

“哪有那么快，我只教了你几天而已，”于里昂热纠正他，“而且妖精语的渊源颇为悠久，复杂程度不输给龙语，你可别忘了你向维德弗尼尔学龙语的时候，天天晚上在通讯贝里哭，那段时间可让我头疼死了。”

围坐的人都心领神会地笑起来，菲尼克斯默默喝了口汤，吐了吐舌头，真辣。

交谈一直持续到半夜，小敏菲利亚斜靠在桑克瑞德的身侧，闭上了双眼，胸口微微起伏，传出浅浅的呼吸，众人的交谈声也渐渐小了下去。

“你们先去休息吧，等下于里昂热你来换我。”菲尼克斯提议到。

于里昂热点点头，又嘱咐了一句：“一有情况立刻叫醒我们。”

众人一并散去，只留下不曾熄灭的火焰陪伴着他，还有不知道什么时候出现的阿尔伯特。

“这个地方，我曾经来过。”阿尔伯特坐在他对面，看向周遭的点点荧光，目光深沉，菲尼克斯感觉那慢悠悠的荧光似乎变成了记忆被砸成了碎片，一齐落进了这狭小的空间里，连带着他自己也感觉到了在耀眼的白色洪流面前，无能为力的绝望。

“哎呀呀，在天灾面前，弱小的人类毕竟是弱小的人类，除了在绝望中死去，根本没有选择自己结局的权利。”爱梅特赛卢克的声音突兀地从虚空之中传来，“你说对吗，菲尼克斯。”

“你怎么来了？”菲尼克斯站起来，看向虚空之中的某一处，在一片略显黯淡的白昼当中，猛然浮现出越来越大的阴影，索鲁斯的身形在阴影之中显现出来，背负双手，一脸的气定神闲。

他站到菲尼克斯面前，慢悠悠地抬起头来，“因为我想，我就来了，不可以吗？亲眼看着你怎么一点一点地在这片绝望的白昼面前迷失自己，然后被光所吞噬，难道还会有比这件事更让人愉悦的吗？”话音落到最后一个字上，刚好与菲尼克斯的双眼相对。

菲尼克斯挑了挑眉头，“我哪有那么大的本事，能够轻易地让你高兴起来，说到底，第一世界的烂摊子都已经让我忙不过来了，如果在这种情况下还要想着该如何来取悦你，根本是不可能的事啊，毕竟我可是你口中所说的弱小的人类嘛，对吧。”

在嘴上说话的空隙，菲尼克斯动了动眼珠，朝刚才阿尔伯特在的地方瞥了一眼，阿尔伯特与他出现的时候一样，不知道在什么时候就已经消失了，现下围坐在这暖黄的篝火面前的人，只剩下他们两个。

“呵呵，呵呵呵，”爱梅特赛卢克低声笑起来，随即又毫无顾忌地大笑，“哈哈哈，”虽说在这个时候其他人都睡下了，但菲尼克斯依旧有些担心，要是惊醒其他人，免不了又要引起一阵骚动。

爱梅特赛卢克注意着他的神色变化，索性站直了身体，“你放心，我还不想把那群低等的虫子给吵醒，毕竟他们还没有让我在意的价值。我从头到尾厌恶的人，只有你一个。”

菲尼克斯已经很少听到关于“厌恶”的话语了，毕竟很长一段时间里，无论他走到哪儿，都是别人口中的英雄。

菲尼克斯的表情变得有些暧昧，“想不到我为这个世界奔走，击败了那么多的敌人，还会有人来否认我？是不是我在你眼中，做的还不够多啊？”

“不够，当然不够，你最好像刚才那个男人那样，为了世界，牺牲自己的肉身和精神，变成人人唾弃的亡灵，在无比的绝望中消失才好，不过那之前，我要在你身上找找乐子。”

爱梅特赛卢克走到菲尼克斯的身侧，踮起脚在他的耳朵边轻声吐露，淡淡的香气随着一个个字传到他的心里，“我在白天的山洞里等你。”

“菲尼克斯，你去休息吧，轮到我来守夜了。”爱梅特赛卢克的话音刚落下，于里昂热就走了过来，而刚才凑在他耳边说话的人已经消失不见。

“嗯，好。”菲尼克斯把下半夜守夜的责任交到于里昂热手中，便轻声哼着不成样子的小调往暂住地的方向走，于里昂热知道他那脾气，也不愿啰嗦，便低头摊开了一本厚厚的妖精语写的书，根本没注意到菲尼克斯脚下轻快的步子把他带到了这个聚集地之外。

山洞很大，旷幽幽的，浸着四处游荡的雾气，似乎整个空间都被打湿了，发出荧光的叶子也比外头的宽大了一些，随着夜风的吹拂轻轻晃动，空旷的山洞里变得更凉了。

不知怎的，白天的时候还并没有发觉，到了后半夜，莹草的发出的光变得更明亮，在山洞上映出了白天没能看到的痕迹。爱梅特赛卢克正在山洞的里侧等他，背对着菲尼克斯，仰着头，看着顶上的痕迹，说着晦涩的话语，在这空间里激荡起阵阵的回声。

“弱小的人类总是在试图反抗，谁能料想这不过世界给他们开的玩笑，根本没有所谓的安逸，你看这历史，留在墙上也不过是受人记恨。”

在爱梅特赛卢克面前的石壁上，涂抹着洪流与血泪，曾经的暗之战士们，只留在存活至今的人们的唾骂声中。

“这就是他们挣扎的结果啊，连你也都是一样的。”爱梅特赛卢克对菲尼克斯做出了预言。

菲尼克斯表示不解，“你到底想表达什么？无影的思考方式都是这么悲观的吗？”

爱梅特赛卢克震惊了一下，瞳孔微缩， “不是啊，不是。”他像是要去极力否认，“不是这样的，怎么会悲观呢？我终于找到……了啊。”

菲尼克斯当他又在胡言乱语，并没有听清他在说什么。爱梅特赛卢克喃喃自语，低声辩解着，下一刻他冲到菲尼克斯的面前，伸手揽过他的脖子，让他的头往下正对着自己，踮起脚在他的双唇上落下重重一吻，“我从来没有悲观过。”

现在轮到菲尼克斯震惊了，他却不知道接下来等待着他的是爱梅特赛卢克暴风般的索求。

菲尼克斯被爱梅特赛卢克膨胀的欲望推倒在地上，厚实的臂膀触碰着松软的野草，细碎的石头硌着他的后背，柔软的耳朵也被破土的细嫩草尖顶了起来，有些痒，然而这一切都没有压在他身上的那个人的神色更让他吃惊。 

爱梅特赛卢克眼中有纯粹的欲望。

菲尼克斯以前跟着桑克瑞德出任务的时候，没少听他谈论一些风月，酒馆里的荤话也听到过不少，而现下的处境，根本风月不搭边，尤其是身上那人眼中的神色，为什么会有欲望呢，这倒让他有点无所适从了。

明明对方是自己一直以来战斗的敌人阵营，他不懂，为什么这个人和他所认识的无影比起来很不一样，他分明对自己有不一样的态度，有着微妙的感情，到底是为什么？

爱梅特赛卢克当然没有回答他，他只是俯身在他的嘴唇上落吻，回过神来的菲尼克斯立刻伸手挡住他，“你知道自己在做什么吗？”

身上那人的神色十分柔和，“我当然知道，所以，仅仅是今晚就好，你不要拒绝我。”

菲尼克斯暗暗松了口气，敢情这人把他当打炮对象了。于是，在爱梅特赛卢克诧异的眼神中，他拿出一个精致的小瓶子，通体镶银，在瓶胆中央还有一颗白色的月光石，透过它能看到背后透亮的液体。“刚才要守夜，就没敢拿出来，你要不要来一口？”

虽然被压倒在地上，但菲尼克斯却丝毫没有慌张，一直在十分惬意地与他说话，那般随性的样子让他好像看到了某个人。爱梅特赛卢克接过酒瓶，菲尼克斯会意地咧嘴起来，“可能会有点上头，但味道很好的，那群家伙虽然嘴上说着不愿意，但哪次喝酒不是只喝它，还喝得烂醉。”

那群家伙自然指的是拂晓的众人。

爱梅特赛卢克以为自己活到现在，早就尝过了所有苦涩的东西，但没想到还会有比追忆更苦的酒，过往的一幕幕仿佛走马灯般在眼前晃动，又顺着瓶口被他一口咽进肚子里。

“喂，你喝慢点，给我留点，下次见到酒还不知道是什么时候了。”菲尼克斯的声音里全都是惊愕，却见着爱梅特赛卢克的喉咙动了动，白亮的液体从他的嘴角泄了出来，顺着下巴一路流过青筋浮起的脖子，落到不知道什么地方去了。

菲尼克斯没能阻挡他把酒给喝完，也没能拦住他把酒瓶随手一扔，砸到不远处的墙壁上。他没来得及说可惜，爱梅特赛卢克已经单手一把抓起他的衣领，再次重重地吻了上去。两人目光相对，爱梅特赛卢克认真地盯着他的眼睛，用生涩的技巧将菲尼克斯的双唇打开，包在口中的液体顺着两人相接的嘴唇被渡到另一个口腔。

倒是菲尼克斯先反应过来，他推开压在他身上的人，喘着粗气说道，“喂，这样还不够尽兴，不来点刺激的吗？难得我都准备好了。”

爱梅特赛卢克跨坐在他身上，居高临下审视着他。他可以看到菲尼克斯紧缩的下巴里侧微微凸起的肌肉，年轻的青年面貌正极力卖弄着他眼中的调笑，一双挑起的长耳比平时还要柔软一些，让人忍不住想要去摸一摸，不过在爱梅特赛卢克的身下，已经有什么发硬的东西顶着他，那是菲尼克斯的器物。

爱梅特赛卢克坐直了身体，反手向醒来的器物狠狠地按压下去，继续保留那睥睨的神色说道，“别想歪了，今晚是我来占有你。”说完他便俯身用手将菲尼克斯的头扶起来，露出他修长的脖颈，一口咬住了他的喉结开始啃噬。

菲尼克斯这个姿势让他很难说话，只能用手挣扎两下，却立刻被爱梅特赛卢克给按住了。从头到胸口动弹不得，他只能默默感受滑腻的舌头从他的喉结舔到锁骨。身上那人时而用舌尖挑动，时而细细的嘬上一小口，把一处给玩弄得红了才肯放过，再顺着脖子的线条往下啃，濡湿了衬衫，最后在他的胸前停留。

“你的乳头很粉嫩。”爱梅特赛卢克夸赞他，在菲尼克斯的耳朵里炸响，也让他整个人燃烧起来，红了耳朵。

“我也很喜欢你的耳朵，在发热的时候格外的柔软。”爱梅特赛卢克只用嘴唇轻轻抿着菲尼克斯尖尖的耳朵，灼热的鼻息喷在他的耳后。菲尼克斯配合他的话扭了扭腰，抓住机会反击，“但我的宝贝现在可是硬着呢，你不来尝尝这里吗？”

“等不及了？”爱梅特赛卢克松开他的耳朵问道，却有紧接着补充了一句，“我却是很有耐心的。”

就像他说的那样，爱梅特赛卢克缓缓撩起菲尼克斯的上衣，露出他劲瘦的身材。青年身上的肌肉并不强健，不过线条却十分明朗。

“摸起来很舒服。”爱梅特赛卢克探手在他的身体上摸了又摸，来回地揉搓着他的乳头，菲尼克斯则一直看着他，流露出“我的身体很棒吧”的眼神，爱梅特赛卢克却早就脱下了他的裤子，露出了菲尼克斯仰天的器物，粗大又精神。

“要上来坐坐我的宝贝吗？”菲尼克斯拉过他的手抚摸上去，却被爱梅特赛卢克顺势重重地弹了一下，“得意什么，如果要通过比大小来决定谁坐谁的，肯定是你坐我的啊。”

说话间，爱梅特赛卢克已经脱掉了自己的衣物，露出有些已经有些苍白的身体，两人这般赤诚相对，谈论的内容却不过是“大小。”

爱梅特赛卢克焦急地将两人的器物同时握在手中，两人都能感受到对方的肉棍贴在自己身上，有些发烫，绕是刚才斗嘴皮子的两人此刻也不得不闭口，一时之间只有虫鸣和洞外沙沙作响的树叶声响起。或许也是酒劲儿上来了，两人一松懈下来也没再说话，菲尼克斯可以感受到自己的鼻腔和喉咙在发烫，周身燥热，凉风也不能让他镇静，他不甘心地暗中比较了一下，却也不得不承认自己在尺寸上输了一截。

看到菲尼克斯挫败的神情，爱梅特赛卢克有些得意，笑着贴上了他的唇，“我会让你舒服的。”

就像菲尼克斯本来就干净的身体一样，在柔软的臀肉中间，只有一点点细嫩的褶皱，点点玫色像是醉酒的红晕。爱梅特赛卢克凑上前用舌尖濡湿了它，“啧啧”的水声很配合地在这空荡荡的洞穴里响起来。菲尼克斯起先还能去看一眼，在他勃起的阳物背后，自己像个待宰的羔羊一般顺从地分开双腿，中间挤进来满头的卷发，难以言说的酥麻感从身后传来，那里本就是极少被用到的地方，这一刻却成了快感的源头，菲尼克斯不得不承认，受到这样的刺激，再是生疏的技巧也能够让他浑身酸软，不过爱梅特赛卢克没打算让他周身都软下去，虽然没有抬起过头，他还是摸到了菲尼克斯的器物，卖力撸动着它，双重的刺激让菲尼克斯不得不抬起腰部去迎合，嘴里也开始发出舒爽的呻吟。

爱梅特赛卢克更卖力地用舌头刺激，感觉到打湿得差不多了，便换上了双手。手指的开垦比舌头更用力，也更深入，菲尼克斯十分享受。爱梅特赛卢克也得以看到菲尼克斯投入而迷醉的表情，他用另一只手继续撸着菲尼克斯的阳物，双重刺激将菲尼克斯带向了高潮。

“啊……啊……呼……好爽……”菲尼克斯爽得言不由衷，甚至忘了现在是在哪里。爱梅特赛卢克趁机将自己身下忍耐了很久的器物塞进肉穴，一插到底，两人同时发出满足的喟叹。

“你的屁股适应得不错，我开始了。”爱梅特赛卢克示意菲尼克斯将肉臀抬起来，自己开始了九浅一深的磨合，无与伦比的快感从结合的部分流向两人的精神中枢，彼此都不知道对方爽到了什么程度。爱梅特赛卢克的撞击十分用力，打在肉臀上的力度刚好可以发出声响，研磨的刺激也让菲尼克斯的体内分泌出黏滑的液体，浸湿了埋在蜜穴中的肉棒，不一会儿就看到白色的浆泡随着肉棒的退出被带了出来，自然向身下流去。

“啊……你……好棒……”菲尼克斯只能发出碎片般的呻吟，得到称赞的爱梅特赛卢克挺直腰，示意菲尼克斯转过来，在没有退出的情况下，两人变换成了骑乘的姿势。菲尼克斯双膝跪地，用双手勉强支撑着身体，爱梅特赛卢克终于有机会环抱着身下人的腰，发起冲刺。

最后的冲刺刺激着菲尼克斯的穴内，连带着前面的肉茎也始终被分神揉搓着，双重的快感让他达到了爆发的边缘。“我不行了，我感觉自己……要……”他在连续的叫唤中挤出这样一句话来，爱梅特赛卢克当然不会这么快就放弃，于是他捏着肉茎的底部，趴在菲尼克斯的身后说道，“等我，我们一起。”

爱梅特赛卢克便立刻连续冲撞着在高潮边缘的菲尼克斯，菲尼克斯事后回忆，不知道他是冲撞了几下，还是十几下，还是几十下，也有可能是几百下，总之，那一下子，回忆空白，只有身下的束缚放开了他，白浊的液体奔涌而出，而背后不管是体内还是后背，都感受到了灼热的洗礼。

菲尼克斯瘫倒在草地上，身上出了薄汗，凉风让毛孔更加紧缩，爽到都不想动弹。爱梅特赛卢克捡起衣服穿上，却把大衣盖在菲尼克斯身上，随即在他身边坐下，菲尼克斯这才想起来问他，“你不是打算一直观望吗，怎么突然就来找我了？”

“观望又不是不能见面，我只是想起了一些事情，想到了一个人，在你身上看到了他的影子而已。”

菲尼克斯笑了笑，“那你还说厌恶我？”

“我确实厌恶你，只是，有些事情，并不是厌恶就能忘得了的。”爱梅特赛卢克变换了声音，“你把衣服穿上，有人来了。”

菲尼克斯忍着身后的黏腻将衣服给换上，某处还在痛，他暗自咒骂了一句，转过身，爱梅特塞卢克却不见了。

“菲尼克斯，你在这里吗？桑克瑞德说你一直没回去。”于里昂热站在洞口望了望，菲尼克斯已经穿好了衣服，“你一个人在这里做什么？”

“没什么，只是发现了石壁上的一些事。”轻飘飘的话语一直传到洞外，一道身影站在隐蔽的地方看着恢复如常的菲尼克斯，转身消散在黑色的雾气中。

完


End file.
